(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to accounting books and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a wallet/pocket accounting book for storing a credit card and credit and charge receipts.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been a variety of different types of of pocket accounting books. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,531,606 to Broughton, a pocket case for holding a memorandum pad is described. The case includes a front wall member and a rear wall member joined together by a fold line. The front wall has a transverse slit for receiving a portion of the pad therethrough. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 2,467,656 to Broughton describes a pocket case for holding a memorandum pad.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,728 to Reese, a credit card holder and record book is illustrated. The holder and book are made of flat paper stock with die cuts and fold lines for forming the holder. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,828,975 to Wright, the construction of a pocket secretary is described. The pocket secretary includes side by side pockets for removable cards.
None of the above mentioned patents describe the combination of structure, unique features and advantages of the subject pocket credit card accounting book as described herein.